Patawad
by moonlyte
Summary: Sa kanyang pagbabalik ano ang naghihintay para sa kanya?Isang oneshot POV ni Athrun kay Cagalli.


**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko po pagmamay-ari ang Gundam Seed/ Destiny.

**A/N: **Oh, yes! second time in da histori of the humankind nakagawa ako ng tagalong fic! Sana po ay inyong maibigan ang aking nagawang piksyon. Pero, may konti lang po akong hihilingin bago kayo magbasa.

**a.)** kaunting imahinasyon (para lubos na maunawaan ang binabasa)

**b.)** kaunting kaalaman sa mga episodes ng GSD and it's movies (baka po kasi malito kayo)

**c.) **atpagiging emosyonal o sentimental paminsan-minsan (para ma-improve ang imahinasyon sa pagbabasa) kung hindi naman kayo ganun, e okay lang po.

Patawad po kung marami akong hinihingi sa inyong requirements para mabasa niyo po itong likha k okay pangit-pangit. Patawad po sa lahat kasi hindi po gaanong kagalingan ang nagawa kong likhang piksyon para po sa inyo pero sinisigurado ko pong baka mapapatay ako ng mga AsuCaga fans di nagkataon.

Basa na po!

_**Patawad**_

by: Moonlyte

_**Athrun's POV**_

Ayan na naman siya, nakatingin sa malayo. Parang patay na hinahanap-hanap ang kanyang kamatayan sa piling ng iba. Hindi ba niya iniisip kung bakit ako nagkakaganito? Hindi ba niya iniisip kung gaano 'ko siya kamahal?

Alam ko na ako ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagkakaganyan. Pero, anong magagawa ko para ibalik ang nakaraan? Sa kaniyang pag-iyak labis akong nagdurusa. Titigan ko pa lang siya'y parang may tinik sa aking puso…o kaya marahil sa aking kaluluwa… Nakagawa ba ako ng isang malaking pagkakamali?

"Cagalli…"

"…" walang sinabi

Hindi ko man lang narinig ang kanyang tinig na nagbibigay sa akin ng lubos na kagalakan. Ang kanyang mapupugay na mga gintong mata na nagbibigay init sa kanyang kaluluwa at nagbibigay sa kanya ng sigla ay ngayo'y namamatay na sa labis na kalungkutan. Para bang napakadilim na ng mga ito na parang nababaon sa matinding pagdurusa… Ako ba ang may kasalanan kung bakit siya nagkakaganyan?

"Cagalli…" muli kong sinabi

"Alam mo ba kung ano ito?" tumingin siya sa akin at itinuro ang kanyang kaliwang dibdib. Nababakas ko sa kanya ang matinding kalungkutang bumabalot sa kanya ngayon na inumpisahan ng malamig niyang pakikitungo.

Pero, laking tuwa kong muli kong narinig ang kanyang tinig sa mahabang panahon. Kay tagal kong muling marinig ang kanyang boses na nagpabilis sa pagtibok ng aking puso. Kay tagal ko na rin muling inasam ang bawat salitang lumabas sa kayang bibig. Pero, bakit may kirot akong nadarama nung nagsalita siya?

"Oo" ito ang aking sinabi

"Alam mo ba kung anong nasa loob nito?"

"Ang iyong puso?" sinabi ko na takang-taka sa mga itinatanong niya

"Tama." Bigla siyang napangiti, isang mapait na ngiti na inumpisahan ng pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha.

Ramdam na ramdam ko sa kanya ang matinding pighati noong inawan ko siya. Hindi ko akalaing masasaktan ko siya ng ganito katindi na sa ngayo'y ito'y aking pinagsisisihan.

Sa mga sandaling iyon, bigla ko siyang niyakap ng mahigpit. Isang yakap na nagtataglay ng sabik sa aming puso. Matagal ko na rin siyang di ni-yakap ng ganito pagkatapos ng mahabang mga taon. Para bang nasa ulap ang aking pakiramdam na sinasabuyan pa ng pag-indayog ng kanyang mala-gintong buhok na sa tingin ko'y araw.

Dahan-dahan kong ipinikit ang aking mga mata para mas lalo kong madama ang init ng kanyang katawan. Pero bakit ganito, napakalamig sa pakiramdam?

"Tama ka Athrun…" muling tumindi ngayon ang kanyang pagluha na tila wala nang katapusan.

Ilang sandali lang ay inilagay niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa aking dibdib at dahan-dahang itinulak…papalayo sa kanya? Pero bakit?

"Bakit?" aking usisa sa kanya

"Na ang puso ko'y binalot na ng kasawiang ika'y muling ibigin pa at sa madaling salita Athrun……namatay na ito ng tuluyan…"

Dahil sa mga narinig ko'y agad akong nangamba, nangamba na baka mawala siya sa akin ng tuluyan. Hindi ba niya alam na siya lang ang tanging kong minamahal? Hindi ko ba ito masyadong naipapakita sa kanya?

"Magdamag akong naghintay, para bumalik sa piling mo dahil sa pag-asang muling ika'y magbabalik. Ilang beses kong pinaulit-ulit at itinatatak sa aking isipan ang iyong mga pangakong binitiwan habang ika'y papaalis…"

"Pero Cagalli, mahal kita…" pinutol ko siya sa pagsasalita para ipahayag ang aking masidhing damdamin para sa kanya na ngayon lang lumabas makalipas ng ilang taong pangungulila.

Sa ilang sandali ay hindi ko akalaing lumapit siya sa akin hanggang maglapat ang aming labi. Ngayon ko lang naramdaman ang kaunting sigla dulot ng kanyang mga malalambot at matatamis na labi na matagal ko nang hinihintay. Nagtagal kami ng ilang mga minuto hanggang sa maputulan na kami ng hininga.

"Sa mga nagdaang panahong nakalipas ay sana manatili pa rin ito sa atin bilang isang alaala ng ating wagas na pag-iibigan…hanggang sa huli…" binigyan niya ako ng isang mapait na ngiti sabay tingin sa malayo at umalis.

"Cagalli, bakit? Bakit mo 'to ginagawa sa akin?" sa isang iglap, tumulo na rin ang aking luhang nagpapabatid ng matinding luha at kasawiang baka hindi ko na siya muling makita. Napaluhod ako sa dalampsigan habang umiiyak at tinitignan siya habang siya'y papaaalis.

Hindi siya umimik, hindi siya lumingon, tinigil niyang lumuha at pinunasan ito. _'Cagalli, hindi mo na ba ako mahal?' _

"Athrun…mahal kita ngunit, patawad…Patawad sa mga sandaling hindi kita kasama, patawad sa mga nagawa kong pagkakamali nung wala ka, Athrun, patawad dahil pinatay ko na ang puso kong umibig pa. Patawad sa lahat…"

Hindi ko inaasahang ganito lang ito hahantong. Hindi nalang sana ako nagpabulag sa mga matatamis na salita ni Dullindal at ang muling pagbabalik ko sa ZAFT. Hindi ko na lang sana siya iniwang mag-isa. Hindi ko na-isip na hanggang dito na lang magtatapos ang aming pag-mamahalan sa isa't-isa.

**_00ooo Katapusan ooo00_**

**A/N:** Okay lang ba ang handog ko para sa inyo? Sori ha, one-shot fiction po ito. Hindi naman sana nakakaiyak at nakaka sakit sa inyong damdamin ang ginawa ko. Sa totoo lang, ako po talaga ay isang huge fan ng AsuCaga kaya naisipan ko lang po na gumawa ng isang piksyon para ipahayag kay Athrun kung ano ang nagawa nyang pagkakamali nung iniwan niya si Cagalli. Kainis nga si MEYRIN! Hehehehe. Ang OA ba?

Kainis nga eh, Athrun ended up with Meyrin sa GSD. Kung pwede sanang gumawa sila ng isang movie dedicated para sa mga Athrun x Cagalli fans.

Sorry if it has a lot OOCness regards to the lovebirds, Athrun and Cagalli.

Okay lang po sa akin na hindi kayo mag-review eh. Basta naunawaan niyo lang po ang nabasa niyo ay kuntento na ako. Tandaan niyo na hindi po ako nanghihingi ng suhol mula sa mga mambabasa para mag-rebyu po sila. Nasa kanilang disesyon na po iyon. (Mas maraming HITS mas maganda!)

Sorry sa maling pagta-tagalog ko, di pa kasi ako sana'y mag-istorya ng tagalog. Nagtatampisaw lang kasi akong magbasa ng fictions ngayong papalapit na ang field trip Dec.5 at Exams 2nd week of December.

(Hehehe…siguro kaunti lang ang mga taong naka-unawa nito…ang weird ko talaga…) ( Tama nga siguro yung sabi ng mga classmates ko na weird ako…-sniff)

Maraming Salamat po, Mabuhay kayong lahat!

Sumasainyo,

_Moonlyte_


End file.
